PINEAPPLE EMBLEM: LOBSTERS
by nnttssbaby
Summary: Ryoma has been cursed and turn into actually a lobster so now they have to brake the curse. sort of alternate verizon of how birthrigt should have ended, and some other random things
1. Chapter 1

AN: nu flaems plz. also ratings for swaers, implide doing it, and lots of stuff blowing up.

chapter 1 teh ingenious plane

Corrin and teh army of hoshido was going 2 dfeet Xander 2 brake the evil curse that he turnd Ryoma in2 a lobster and tired 2 eet him (bcose he alredy looked like a lobster) then later their was other curse that turn into string so now Ryoma was a KNITTED LOBSTER (AN: ill rite teh prequill latr)

few hours later

and then they got 2 the casle and was prepare for the fright to began. itwas middel of the nite they were in the woods siting on the crapfire. they didnt have plans "ok we dont have a plan" Azura complaned. and then every 1 loked to Corrin for planes becose there suposed to b there tactittian but they procastinated all the time and this tine had anesia and only just now was conciousness. "um... ... ... no I dont no what im doing" Corrin said with sleepyness and then suddenly... ... ... "look i found a flaem throer!111!1!1" Takumi said with awsomness and than Corrin said "ok lets go kiCK sOME ASS!1!1!1!1!1!111

Mean While Xander was freakin out because he new they wold becoming 2 get revnge 4 the curse but it wasnt his falut for obsession with lobsters (technicly not reely freekin out its mor lyke broodin dramatticly cuz hes sxy) he wondered where were the retinas but Inigo and Perry were prolly somwhere getting drunk or high or both. they didnt care if he got his ass kiked. then reamembers he sent them 2 go find mor lobsters.

Mean While some thing appeared out of the darkness it was.. ... ...

2B CONITNIUUD... ... ... ...

AN: PLZ REED DA NXT CHAPTA I PROMIS ITS AWSOME!11111111


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks for grate review! sry it take longer update but more chapters are coming!

chaptr 2: xanderxhinoka is teh OTP

continude from the last chapter: IT WAS... ... ... A HOARD OF FACE LESS

then the figt began so they all starts tireing to disttroy the face less Mean While some of them are still have too go kick Xanders ass to brake the curse or Ryoma will turn into a lobster forever. also they thogt maybe he was control the facelesss but realy it was a coinsidents (OR IS IT) so any way their goin 2 figt the FINLAL BOSS

Few hours later

than Corn and Sakura and hNOOKA got to the room where Xander was wating prepare to fight the introodrs. Coren draws their sord but then suddenly Hinoka Said "NOOO IM nOT GONNA LET U KIKC XANDER S SEXY ASS!1!1111111"

"lolwhat" Said Sakura

then Xander seen Hinoka and was tranfixxed by beatifluness. "thou are suu prettiflul" he Said "thy hair remindeth me of lobstairs"

and then Hinoka Said "dude i dont speak Noorian"

"ur hot" Xander seducted

and than Hinoka bloshed

"hole carp get a fuckmothering room!111!1!111" Sakura bitchcracked

ok "Hinoka Said"

and then Corn Said "butt we forgot too brake the curse"

"JUST DO IT" Sakura memed

and then suddenly ODIN DARK came right outta nowhere!1111!11 "LOOK I GOTS A NEW AWSOME SPESHIAL MOVE!1!1!1111" he Said epicly "CROTCH KICK!11!111" ODIN badassed while he went all ninja and kicked Xander in the crotch and then Xander said "ow" and then fainted and fell on The Floor

Corrin pulled the knitted lobster out of their pocket "it didnt work" they Said

Hinoka was dumping bukkits of water to make Xander stop fainting

"only the Raneboe Sedge can brake the curse" ODIN DARK pontificated

"what" Corrin qwestioned

"I KNOW STUFF" ODIN explaned mysteriously

then Xander unfainted and gets up of The Floor "Hinoka will u marry me" he proposed

"hell yes!111" Hinoka exitingly Said and then they kised and than finlaly got the room and then they did it and then ODIN DARK went to go plan there weddign because he decide hes going to be the bestest man because why not.

TO B CONTINUUED!111!111!1

AN: next chaptr: will they find teh rainbow sage and brake the curse of the lobsters? FIND OT NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank u 4 mor grate revioos!11!11 btw sory i didnt update awhale i was on vacashun an i didnt no it wasnt goin 2 have internets their. but i had alots of tiem 2 rite mor! i just half 2 tipe it on the compyuutr.

chaptr 3:

Corin and hoshedens are on way 2 the ranebow sege to brake the lobster curse. some old dude tell them 2 clime up all the stairs on some montan and then fite all the ghosts. and then they got their and some ghosts apered and sae "U SHALL NUT PASS!11111111111" and then the fright began. and then Takumy gets ot the speshul boe and start fireing at the ghosts and dfeeted them with his awsumness.

than a voice sed "wow that was awsum job" it was... THE OLD DUUDE FROM BEFOR... ... ... "hi im teh raneboe sage! hows youu guys?"

Mean While Ganon was at Noor planing evul plans 2 captore the prinsess and steel the trifoers and taek ovr the hole world. but was also kinda rluctant 2 cuz then the prinsess prolly sing the magical song that she did all the tiem. 2 him hereing itt was paneful cuz he thot her singins terrible and it wood liturely make him sufer Garons of Increesing Discomfurt.

Mean Whole Inigo and Perry were at hoshedo where all thae lobstairs are and thay were huntin 4 lobstirs. Perry is have a fun time stickin lobsters like shish kebob. butt Inigo was kinda sad 4 dead lobstird so he fred some that are alife that were in a box and through them at the lake. he hoepd Xander woodnt find out and turn him into lobster insted. then some ninjas showd up "wtf areyou dooing in are lake? you cant steel teh lobsters OR ELLS U WILL DIIEE!1111" said a ninja so then Inigo and Perry run into the forist.

then suddnly ODIN DARK apered out of the shadoes and than he sed "i gots super grate news!11111"

and then "Inigo said what"

"Xanders getting marryed!111" said ODIN DARK

and then Perry said "but he dint even porpoise yet!1111"

"yeah he did i was their"

"NOOO!11111 some 1's gonna die!1111" and thaen a ninja apered again and Perry stabs them "now im ok" she smilled

then ODIN DARK said "anyway we need 2 plan wedding so were gonna need moar lobsters"

"yay" said Perry. Inigo facepalmed.

2B CONTINUUED!

next chapter: can teh raneboe sage brake the cursed of lobster?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: im planing 2 rite more storys of teh pineapple emblem serees after this storys finish, next 1's gonna be mostly aboat odin and also opheelias gonna b in it to! also planing prequill to about lobster curse

chaptr floor: DENSITY!1111

Corn tooked the knittd lobster ryoma out of pokkit and holded it up "he gots cursed and turnd intoo knittid lobster!111"

"i sea... this is vary dark maggic" said Raneboe Saeg, sroking mustashe cause he had realy frikkin long mustashe. "but i can do stuff to help" and then started to cast teh spell "by teh pwr of teh sparklfluff raneboe uunocorns... SPARKEL POWARS ACTIVAET!1111one111"

and then Ryooma floted into the air and gloe with sparkls. a light was shine and then he flots back down and then... ... ... he was not lobster!11111

"awsome swag" Sakura Said "wait hes still knitted!1111 WTF BRO?1111"

"i dont have the power to brake the curse of string. u must go on grate epic qwest to find the String of Desstiny. itt can only be fond in secrite place noone can speek of or else they disapeet. i had some but i use to knitt socks"

"Duude srsly?" Sakuura wtf'd facepalmingly.

Corn roots in teh londree baskit they found that was there and look for socks "i founf one11111" they Said holeding up a knitted sock

Takumy who was holdng ontoo Ryoma taked teh sock and stuffed him intoo it like a knittid sleeping bag that reely needs to b londree wash. then their was flash of lite and the sock explodisintegrated in a splosion of awesome. then Ryoma was bak 2 norml!111 but the sock was distroyed tho

"u still half too go get teh string!1111 U ASSHOLES OWE ME A NEW SOCK!1111111" the rainpow sedge ragequit.

"ok well get srting" acquiesced Corn

"and if ya promiss too get enuff string for extra pear of socks i will tell u guyses proficy of yor grate density"

"suer sounds cool"

"ok here goes... Corn... ur sord has grate pwrs i'll just unlokk it reel qwik" he cast spel and the sord glowed and transfoarmed

"awesomesauce" Corn Said waving it to cut some grass

teh rainpoo sage continood. "Sakura... i forsee u have grate power and badassery that som dae the faet of teh woorld wil depnd on, u will need this flaenthrooer/bazooka/machinegun" he finds one of those and hands it to Sakura

"HELL YEAH I GET 2 BLOE STUFF UP!1111111" Sakura badassed

"Takumy... do not use a fish to slap any1 in teh face."

"what" Said Takumy

"Azura... i see teh gratest density..." teh raneboo sedge enigmad " ur density is..."

TO BE CONTINOOD!11111


	5. Chapter 5

AN: i dont own the song camel hollocaust its from john dies at the end

chaptr 55555555555: MORE DENSITY

teh rainboe saege puased dramatically. then said "Azora... youre density is... u must rock the fckk out." then sudnly electtric giutar magicly apears "this is teh legendairy wtfslayer. use it awsomely."

than a suddnly facelessk attackt!11111 "now is time for useing new awsomness!111" said raneboe sedge. so a sora begin to sing as she thot of nuu kikkass song:

 _i knew a man_

 _no i made that part up_

 _hair! hair! haaairrr!1111_

 _camel holocost! caml hollocost!_

 _my mellon sole_

 _crushd by youre gallager of appathy_

 _sledgehammer! hammerrrrr!1111_

 _cammel hollocoast! camil hollowcost!_

 _theirs a wolf behind u_

 _no wait itts just a dog_

 _oh shit! badger! baaaadgeeeerrr!1111_

 _camol holocaust! camml hallocost!_ (a hour of guitar solo)

 _my hat smells liek luubricnt_

 _i dont wanna touch it_

 _wait this isnt mine! and itts not a hat!1111_

 _camul holoecost! camll hloocots!_

end of song, then all the faseless XPLOADISINTEGRATE in xplosion of epicness!1111 it was to epic they all had too where sunglases and turn away with dramaticness. "was that badass or what!1111" Azura sed with badassery. "i 4see u will fluffill your desntiy!" forseed ranebow sage.

meanwhole, Sakura was trine too bloe stuff up. BUT NOTHING XPLOED WHYYY? "nothins blooin up Y U DO DIS!1111" se said angery, kikking teh flanethrooer bzooka masheengun. then ranebow sage sed "i foorgetted, u still arent rigt class to use flamethrooer bazooka macheangun."

"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Sakura ragememed.

"only a Badass can use it" said raneboe sage. "their is seel for it in Noor castll. noone can use itts pwr cuz only teh chosen 1 can activatte it and chosen 1 is Sakura! u guyses need to go their anywae cause ur sisters wedding"

"howd u kno aboat that!1111" said Corn with confuseness.

"I KNOW THINGS!1111" pontificated raneboe sage.

so then thay set ot for Noor casttel.

TOBE CONTOOD!11111111

NEXT CHAPTTR: Hinooka n Xanders wedding, and allso Sakura gets awsum nuu pwrs! find ot wat will happn next chaptr!1111

AN: creditts: song from teh book, john dies at the end. xplosions by michael bay (lol not reely)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: sorry for not updatin i was supper busy and i had writed a few more chapteres befor but i lost teh papers but i found them a cuple days agoo. updaets mite b sloe untill vacaeshun brakes but the updaets wiil continuu!

chaptere 6: wedding of teh OTP

the hoshedens got to Noor and then they see Hnooka there. "Hi guys" Hinoka Said and then "Hi" said Corn and the hoshedens were all kinda confuzzle as to why she was marrying the freekin prints of Noor, cuz he was NOORIAN SCUM!11111!11! but she is happy so they don't care realy.

Mean While Sakura found the secrete hidden room that secretely had the gratest trezure evar that only teh chosen 1 can activate... TEH BADASS SEEL. she picked up the seal and it gloed sparklingly with sparkling etheerial lite. and then...

...

AND THEN.

... ... ... Sakura class changed to Badass!1111!1! then her cloths were same except black, and she had cool sunglasses and trenchcoat. she posed epicly wealding the flamethrooer bazooka masheengun, and thot of cool awsome catchfrase.

and then... some face less were garding the secrete room!111111 so she loded the flanethrooer bazooka masheengun and set them on flame in an explosion of pure epic and all the face less explodisintegrated.

meanwhile she decided on catchfrase, she went to meat up with the others. Hinoka was choose bridemaids, so Sakura and other single Hinoka knew all get to wwhere maid otfit and be bridemaids. Also Fleecia cuz she alredy was a maid. Also Corn evn tho they didn't no there gender, still wore maid dress insted of butler suit. then the wedding startid.

Hinoka and Xander sae loveydovey promise things and than kised passhinittly. evry time thay look at eachother they blush red as lobsters.

then their was resepshun with caek an errything. also a lot of lobsters (Inigo and Perry finaly got the lobsteres) then ODIN DARK was the bestestest man so he gave super embarrassing speech aboat Xander and his freekish lobster obsesshun. Xander was kinda pissed off but ODIN DARK teleported away befoor he cod be exxecutid.

then Takumy seen the NOORIAN SCUM kissing his sitser and then he ragememed, "NOORIAN SCUM!1111111!1111!" and fishslapped Xander with a fish.

"WTF!11!1?" wtf'ed Hinoka, as she punched Takumy in his pineapple-esque hair.

teh OTP kissed. it seamed like happeningly evar aftere. but all is not as it seams...

suddenly... ... ... it was darkening of spooky darkness.

"we've got trouble" forseen Felicia. she had forseen density of a grate evul. no one else notice so errythings fine... FOR NOW. Xander allso sense the darkness presence but he thot it was side affect of blushing to much.

TO BE CONTINOOD!1111!11


End file.
